pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1862 in literature
The year 1862 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *February - Ambrose Bierce joins the staff of General William Badcock Hazen. *July 4 - Charles Dodgson (better known as Lewis Carroll) extemporises the story that becomes Alice's Adventures in Wonderland for 10-year-old Alice Liddell and her sisters on a rowing boat trip on The Isis from Oxford to Godstow. *November 26 - Charles Dodgson sends the handwritten manuscript of Alice's Adventures Underground to Alice Liddell. *Louisa May Alcott becomes a nurse at the Union hospital in Georgetown, D.C. *December 24 - William Dean Howells marries Elinor Mead at the American embassy in Paris. *James Russell Lowell begins writing for The North American Review. *Nikolai Chernyshevsky is imprisoned in St Petersburg and begins his novel What Is To Be Done? *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs begins writing about homosexuality under the pseudonym of "Numa Numantius". New books *José de Alencar - Lucíola *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - Lady Audley's Secret *Camilo Castelo Branco - Amor de Perdição *Wilkie Collins - No Name *Thomas De Quincey - Recollections of the Lakes and the Lake Poets *Fyodor Dostoevsky - The House of the Dead *Gustave Flaubert - Salammbo *Eugène Fromentin - Dominique *Edmond & Jules de Goncourt - Sister Philomene *Victor Hugo - Les Misérables *Henry Kingsley - Ravenshoe *George MacDonald - David Elginbrod *Elizabeth Stoddard - The Morgesons *William Makepeace Thackeray - The Adventures of Philip *Ivan Turgenev - Fathers and Sons *Ellen Wood - The Channings New drama *Émile Augier - Le Fils de Giboyer * Henrik Ibsen - Love's Comedy (first published) Poetry *Pavlo Chubynsky - Ukraine's glory has not perished (later the Ukrainian national anthem) *George Meredith - Modern Love *Christina Rossetti - Goblin Market and other poems Non-fiction *John William Draper - The History of the Intellectual Development of Europe *Julia Kavanagh - French Women of Letters *John Ruskin - Unto This Last Births *January 24 - Edith Wharton (+ 1937) *May 1 - Marcel Prévost, dramatist (+ 1941) *May 15 - Arthur Schnitzler, dramatist and novelist (+ 1931) *June 6 - Sir Henry Newbolt, poet (+ 1938) *August 1 - Montague Rhodes James, scholar, short story writer (+ 1936) *August 6 - Goldsworthy Lowes Dickinson, historian (+ 1932) *August 29 - Maurice Maeterlinck, Belgian poet, playwright (+ 1949) *September 27 - Francis Adams, poet, novelist, essayist and dramatist (+ 1893) *October 13 - Mary Kingsley, travel writer (+ 1900) *December 8 - Georges Feydeau, French playwright (+ 1921) *December 16 - John Fox, Jr., American novelist and journalist (+ 1919) *December 23 - Henri Pirenne, historian (+ 1935) Deaths *January 11 - Jean Philibert Damiron, philosopher *February 24 - Bernhard Severin Ingemann, novelist and poet *April 6 - Fitz James O'Brien, science fiction pioneer *May 6 - Henry David Thoreau *May 25 - Johann Nestroy, dramatist *November 26 - Julia Pardoe, novelist and historian *November 30 - James Sheridan Knowles, dramatist and actor *''date unknown'' - Charlotte Barton, children's author *''date unknown'' - Thomas Jefferson Hogg, biographer Awards * External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature